User talk:Generalbj
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Haven (H4) page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you are new to Wikia, don't be shy - this is the page to help you! **Might and Magic Wiki:Editor Guidelines - if you are new to this wiki, here is a page that will fill you in about editing here. *Forum:Index - if you would like to ask a question, or have an idea you want to discuss about, then you may do it here. Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! Energy X (talk) 20:58, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Work Hey, thank you for the recent edits. Energy X ∞ 23:52, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Image categorization Hey, next time you upload images, please categorise them! If uploading creatures, write Category:Heroes VI creature images category, please. Energy X ∞ 15:52, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, but I wish I knew how. Besides, I don't have the Heroes VI currently to play. Energy X ∞ 09:43, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Edits High quality, impressive. If you want, I could give you the rollback rights. Energy X ∞ 11:51, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see. You'll have to be an admin to get those user rights, and the way is to make a vote in Castle of Dreams. But, considering your hard work, I do think your vote will pass. Energy X ∞ 16:00, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Things Not sure why did you want me to delete that image (as it still appeared on some articles), but it has been done. As for the template, what exactly do you want? I assumed it did not work properly, so did this. Energy X ∞ 11:05, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Reply I wish I knew how to. I can only give you admin rights if you pass the vote I told you about (but, considering your contributions, I have no doubt you will pass). Energy X ∞ 21:31, September 28, 2014 (UTC) But I guess I could recommend you. If you want to, that is. Energy X ∞ 21:32, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for your hard work I just wanted to take the time to thank you for all the hard work you're putting into the Heroes VI pages. This wiki is missing a lot of information, there's a lot of games to cover, and these pages would be a lot poorer without your help. So, thank you, and I look forward to you joining us as an admin.Narve (talk) 15:52, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Rights Kinnda forgot about your admin request, sorry about that. Anyway, I trust you will make good use of the tools! Energy X ∞ 08:20, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I look forward to that. One question, though, did you play all characters on both Tear and Blood versions? Energy X ∞ 08:55, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Edits I appreciate your edits. A few notes, though. *If the article names contains a tag (like Irina (H6)), we use the name parameter, but if the name does not contain it, we don't need it. *If there is one note in a section, no need for bullets. *Finally, link the game in Appearances section. This summarizes all. Images Considering there are more images with icon category, go with the former (icons). Energy X ∞ 09:57, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Introduction Not sure why are you changing this. After all, these characters appeared in Shades of Darkness, not the base game. Energy X ∞ 13:13, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Help Hey, if you need additional info, you can use this source. Just remember to rewrite some sections, not copy them directly. Energy X ∞ 19:14, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Vote Hey, I'd appreciate if you could vote on this admin request. Energy X ∞ 19:26, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Mr. Generalbj, I would like to ask you if I can use some of those Heroes VI wallpapers for a Youtube miniature (or reduced-size picture) for my videos. I would also like to change them just a little by adding few texts like Heroes VI Campaign and Broxym playthrough. I can of course make a link in descriptions of my videos to your page here (saying I used a picture from you), if you would like to. If you are not a creator of this image: http://mightandmagic.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tutorial_Campaign_Loading_Screen.png then can you tell me, how to locate the original author ? I am trying to find him with Google Search by Image. And also I would like to ask you, if I cant use these walpapers for my videos, do you know some, which are maybe not licensed and free to use ? It would help me tremendously! I just started to record Heroes VI campaign and would love to have those pictures as a little image appearing with them. Thank you for your answer. Best wishes, Lukáš S. as BroxymBroxym (talk) 10:49, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Edit Would you like to come back? Energy X ∞ 19:34, July 19, 2016 (UTC)